Géminis
by Lady Nightmare thmda
Summary: SemiAU. Porque aunque fueran de una época y tierra diferentes, eso no rompía su relación de hermanos. Movie! Hiccup y Modern! Hipo. No slash, solo amor fraternal. Mal resumen, lo se T.T


Oh, Dios, no puedo creerlo! Mi primer fic publicado de HTTYD! Soy tan feliz :3 por favor no sean tan duros conmigo u.u

Nota: ¿Por qué no puse a dos Hiccup o a dos Hipo en lugar de mezclarlos? ¡Culpen a pequelabam por hacerme ver a los dos como lindos hermanitos! Y a los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine de Vocaloid, de quienes por cierto es la canción (no es un songfic, es más bien un fic basado en la canción con algunas partes de la letra, solo que acomodadas a mi conveniencia. Si en verdad es un songfic por favor háganmelo saber). Así que, culpen a pequelabam y a los Kagamine n.n

Nota 2: aquí el Hiccup de la película tiene el nombre en inglés, y el del libro está en el mundo moderno con el nombre en español.

Si quieren buscar la canción en YouTube, busquen el video así: Rin Len Kagamine ~Gemini~ Fandub Español Latino. El canal es algo así como nea906090.

_lalalala–_ es parte de la canción

"lalalalala" – pensamientos, voces o frases

-lalalalala - dialogo

Sin más, a leer!

"No… mamá, papá…"

Un pequeño de 10 años se revolvía inquieto en la cama, incapaz de escapar de aquel terrible sueño que se repetía noche tras noche, y que afectaba a su infantil mente al guardar ese dolor para sí mismo.

-¡NOO! – gritó lastimando su ya herida garganta. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor llevando su mano a su cuello, imaginando que sus papás entraban al escuchar su grito y comenzaban a consolarlo y a decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo era una pesadilla. Pero para su desgracia, estaba solo, su padre en un importante caso en otra ciudad, y su mamá a bordo de un avión rumbo a Corea.

Sollozando abrazó a su pequeño dragón verde de peluche, quien era el único apoyo que tenía puesto que sus padres lo consideraban demasiado joven e irresponsable para tener una mascota. A lo que el respondía – groseramente debía admitir – en su cabeza: "pues yo los considero demasiado irresponsables y desgraciados para ser padres*".

Dejando caer las lágrimas, comenzó a temblar repitiendo lo que decía mañana tras mañana:

"_A alguien… a alguien… ayuda por favor…"_

(####)

El castaño dejo salir un débil quejido, deteniendo su trabajo en la fragua se llevó una mano al corazón.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó su dragón con la mirada, preocupado de que se hubiera lastimado.

-Nada –respondió. Pero Toothless se le quedo viendo como diciendo "a mí no me engañas, Hiccup". Suspiró. – no lo sé, siento… _siento dolor como el cielo se hubiera caído. Proviene desde el fondo de mi pecho… -_ el Furia Nocturna se acercó y acarició con su trompa la mano del chico – no sé qué es Tooth; no se siente como una enfermedad, es más bien como si… como si estuviera triste o asustado. Es como una opresión en el corazón.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Fácil, esa sensación ya la había sentido antes. Muchas, muchas veces.

Sentía eso, cada que había un ataque de dragón, pues le asustaba la posibilidad de que lo mismo que pasó con su mamá pasara con su papá o con Gobber.

Sentía eso en cada tormenta que azotaba Berk, el frio y su facilidad para enfermarse no ayudaban a disminuir su miedo.

Sentía eso, cada que veía a los demás niños con sus madres.

Sentía eso, cada que le llamaban "Hiccup el inútil". Cada que su papá lo evitaba, cada que se recordaba que no valía nada.

Pero la última vez que sintió eso, fue cuando su padre le dijo "no eres mi hijo". Y ahora todo había cambiado desde que derrotó a Muerte Roja. Ahora se sentía amado, alegre y para nada asustado, su dragón le daba valor cuando lo necesitaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué volvía a sentir ese dolor? Dolor que se sentía ajeno, pero a la vez tan propio…

(####)

Confundido, Hipo caminó en el verde bosque lleno de nieve en el que estaba. ¿A dónde se había ido la mazmorra con la que soñaba a diario y en la que sus padres… sus padres…? Tallándose los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a su alrededor. ¿Por dónde había venido? Ese lugar era tan raro, nada en la ciudad en que vivía se parecía a eso.

A pesar de que sabía que era un sueño, prefirió no correr el riesgo de perderse y se sentó bajo un árbol, diciéndose que cualquier cosa que soñara era mejor que ver a sus padres ser asesinados brutalmente. Después de estar un buen rato sentado, notó que no se tranquilizaba y se le ocurrió cantar una de las canciones que su mamá le enseñó cuando era más pequeño.

-_Aun cuando haya tormenta, aun si todo esta oscuro, es la Tierra quien girará para nosotros dos…_

_-Siento dolor como si el mar se hubiera partido en dos, puedo oírlo muy adentro de mi ser _– un joven castaño se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas – _este antiguo ritmo es nuestro y quiere fluir aquí…_

Hipo miró sorprendido al chico, ¿Cómo es que se sabía la letra? Pensó en apartarse, pero la mirada verde tan parecida a la suya le transmitía cariño, paz y sobre todo PROTECCIÓN.

"_Abrázalo para que no se escape…**" _susurró una voz en su cabeza, a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció y se ocultó en el pecho del castaño.

-Y no tienes que llorar cuando te encuentres solo, aclara tus oídos y oye oye mi voz… -continuó el castaño acariciando el cabello del menor, transmitiéndole todo el amor fraternal que sabía (y sentía) le hacía tanta falta.

Anteriormente con Hiccup:

Aquella sensación no se iba, ¿de dónde venía aquel dolor? ¿Quién llamaba con urgencia su corazón? Intranquilo salió a volar un rato con su dragón, pero luego vio un ave blanca volando a su lado. Sorprendido de que no se apartara y de que les pudiera seguir el ritmo, alargó la mano y la tocó, el ave convirtiéndose al instante en una hoja de papel. Asustado, la leyó: el titulo decía "Géminis" y arriba en una esquina estaba escrito "Cantante: Hipo Abadejo", lo cual mágicamente se borró y escribió "Cantantes: Hiccup Haddock e Hipo Abadejo".

Confundido a más no poder, leyó la letra de lo que parecía ser una canción, canción que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Iba a regresar a casa, hasta que lo sintió. Ya no era una opresión, no, era un tirón. Desmontó de Toothless y le ordenó esperar ahí, mientras él se internaba en el bosque. Pero, exactamente, ¿Qué buscaba?

"_Cierra tus ojos y siente siente mi pulso…"_ Escuchó decir a un tenue y dulce susurro.

Así que el cerró los ojos, Y lo sintió. Sintió el dolor que él había sentido, sintió el abandono, el miedo, el deseo de una muestra de afecto. Caminó entonces a donde su corazón le decía, encontrando a un pequeño niño.

Ahora estaba ahí, abrazando al pelirrojo, viéndose reflejado en él, sabiendo que fuera cual fuera su problema, tendría el poder de resolverlo. Lo decía por experiencia propia.

-Ve, Hipo – dijo extendiéndole una mano – ven a tu hogar.

El Abadejo aceptó, sintiéndose cada segundo mas cómodo y seguro con el castaño, el cual parecía su… su…

-hermano – contesto tomándole la mano mientras le sonreía, siendo correspondido al instante por Hiccup.

-Cantemos ambos, ¿sí? – Preguntó comenzando a caminar- _la mañana es helada, y la tarde extenuante. Unidos por esta canción es nuestra conexión…_

_-Aquella ave, viene bajando – _Hipo lo miró sorprendido, esa parte no la recordaba – _y vino hasta mí, descansó sus alas y me llamó para salvar su alma y poder vivir. Cantaremos baladas de amor cuando todo acabe…_

_-Algún día esas baladas no podrán cantarse… -_ susurró el más bajo con tristeza.

El mayor sonrió con comprensión.

_-Aun cuando nosotros dos, somos seres aparte, somos los lados de la señal que está en el cielo… - _continuó intentando animar al niño.

_-Resuena a mediodía, la noche es nostálgica, encima del cielo Géminis nos logra atraer… - _terminó Hipo mirando hacia arriba. Cuando de repente, el castaño le acarició la mejilla y susurró en su oreja:

-Somos gemelos unidos…

-Somos gemelos unidos… - repitió él luego de haber despertado.

-Somos gemelos unidos… - se dijo Hiccup mirando las estrellas.

-Somos gemelos unidos… - susurraba Hipo al sentirse solo.

-Somos gemelos unidos… - decían los dos recordando a su otra mitad.

Y terminó! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si n.n no sé si me habré equivocado en la letra, escribí el fic con lo que recordé XD

*pueden imaginarse que son o Estoico y Val, u otros personajes

**en la canción dice "sujétalo para que no se escape" pero yo lo cambie para decir "abrázalo"


End file.
